The present invention is directed to a method of fastening an attachment member with a profiled surface in a prefabricated borehole in a wooden component by means of a hardenable mass supplied to the borehole before inserting the attachment member. The largest outside diameter of the attachment member extending perpendicularly to its axial direction is smaller in the region of its profiled surface than the smallest diameter of the borehole.
A known method of fastening the attachment member in a borehole in a component is disclosed in DE-OS 2 728 742. Both the profiled surface and an endface of the attachment member is coated with a pre-accelerated synthetic resin and the coated attachment member is subsequently rolled across a mixture of a granular filler and a hardener forming a sheathing where the grains of the filler adhere in the outside region only on their side facing the attachment member. Subsequently, the coated attachment member is pushed into the base of a prefabricated borehole as it is turned several times about its axis. The diameter of the borehole is slightly larger than the outside diameter of the attachment member in the region of its profiled surface.
After an adequate period of hardening, the attachment member is solidly connected to the component by the hardened mixture.
The contact surface of the borehole is smaller than the contact surface of the profiled attachment member. Therefore, most of the damage occurs between the hardened mixture and the wall of the borehole if tensile forces are transmitted to the attachment member.